Their Daughter
by TifaValentine99
Summary: A young woman stumbles into 7th Heaven one night after running from her pursuer. Vincent is there to witness it and for some strange reason, she recognizes both from when she was a child. disclaimer: i don't own anything...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything…just the story and Harah (Hera is how it's said)

Summary: A young woman stumbles into 7th Heaven one night after running from her pursuer. Vincent is there to witness it and for some strange reason, she recognizes both from when she was a child.

FYI: She was created using both Vincent and Tifa's blood. Tifa DID NOT have her at the age of 15!

Hojo walked through the door to one of his many labs. There was an assistant writing notes about their latest experiment, Harah. She was floating in a tube of Mako. The young woman was only seven but looked to be the age of fifteen, but she was never given birth to. The experiment was to give a cell the blood of two people from two very different time periods and see if anything would be made from that.

Who's blood had he used? Vincent Valentine and Tifa Lockheart's blood. He used Valentine's blood after the man was put to sleep in his coffin. He had taken Tifa Lockheart's blood when she had been severely injured by Sephiroth after the ex-general had gone insane. Together, the blood was put into the cell and it grew after many months of incubation, forming a child.

He had been working on her for seven years. In that time, her body aged a bit quicker then it normally would. Every time she opened her eyes, he would have her mind filled with pictures of Vincent Valentine and Tifa Lockheart. To her, they were her family, but she had no idea what was really going on outside her head.

"Where am I?" It was muffled but easy to figure out. Hojo looked up at the tube of Mako. It's inhabitance was wide-eyed and looking around in horror at the sight. "Mom? Dad?" She looked scared. "Help me!" Crack.

For a moment, Hojo thought it was her, but it was the glass! She'd cracked the glass with her voice. "Hmm," Hojo smirked in amusement. "This is interesting…" he muttered.

"Professor Hojo!" the assistant yelled. "This isn't good!" He was horrified.

"What's the matter, Jordan?" He was now bored.

"The lab will collapse any minute! We must get out of here!"

"And leave her?" Jordan nodded. Hojo looked up at Harah. "I guess we'll have to see if you survive, my pet." He then turned and walked out of the lab, his assistant followed suit, and the room collapsed.

Twenty-four months later…

Tifa Lockheart looked around her bar to see if there was anything left to clean. The room was spotless, and with the help of Vincent Valentine, the chairs had also been turned upside down on the tables and counter. She smiled tiredly and turned to Vincent. He nodded good night to her as someone knocked on the door. Tifa turned and went to open it. Maybe it was a customer that thought she was still open because of the lights. As she opened it a young woman fell into her arms. She had long black hair that was as long as Vincent's. Her skin was also pale, but when she looked up at Tifa, she had wine-colored eyes that seemed to be slitted a bit. Around her neck was a black choker with a familiar symbol. It was the Cerberus symbol that was on Vincent's gun.

"Mom?" she saw Vincent. "Dad?"

(Well? How was chapter one? Short I know…but this is something I thought of about an hour ago…hope you liked it!!

TifaValentine99

PS: review is waiting to be pressed!!))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: two reviews on the first day

A/N: two reviews on the first day?! That was quick!! Thanks **Aerislover1.0,** **imEmoDealWithit,** and **Spiritslayer** for your reviews!! And also, thank you **Midnightcatch ** and **Spiritslayer** for adding my story to your alert list! I feel loved now! One of my stories, I'm With You still hasn't even gotten any reviews yet…xP I don't really care! This is a different story…no more rambling!!

Harah: TifaV99 only owns the story and me…nothing else!

"Mom? Dad?" Tifa and Vincent looked confused.

"What's your name?" Tifa asked her softly.

"You don't remember me? It's me! Harah, your daughter!" she looked sad that they didn't know who she was.

"Harah, sweetie," Tifa put a hand on her shoulder. "We may not know what's going on, but we'll take care of you." Harah wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist.

Tifa wrapped her arms around the young girl. "We?" Vincent looked at the woman with a bit of a surprised expression on his face.

"She called you her father, Vincent." She reminded him. "It's only right that you help me take care of her." Vincent looked at the girl in Tifa's arms.

"As you wish, Tifa." He sighed and Harah looked up at him. She smiled at him before falling asleep in Tifa's arms.

"She must've been tired." Tifa mused before Vincent picked Harah up out of her arms. "I wonder where she came from."

"No one knows but her." Vincent responded. Tifa walked up stairs and Vincent followed close behind her. Tifa quickly and quietly made a bed for her and Vincent set her down, under the covers. Tifa tucked her in and looked at Vincent. He turned to leave the room and Tifa quietly followed suit and closed the door behind him.

Vincent walked into the kitchen and poured Tifa and himself a mug of tea. He had to tell her something before they both went to bed. Tifa entered and he handed her the mug. Tifa looked confused for a moment.

"I have to talk to you, Tifa." He told her. She smiled in understanding and in thanks.

"Is it about Hojo?" she asked. She waited for him to answer.

"Sort of." They both walked into the living room and he continued. "Two years ago, when WRO went into Shinra Headquarters, we found a tube of Mako that had been broken out of. The nameplate said 'Harah'." Her eyes widened slightly. "We had figured that 'Harah' had either escaped, or had been killed before we had invaded. When we finally killed Hojo, he was smirking and muttering about his experiment. 'I wonder, my pet, will you live?' and also; 'Pleasant day for her to live, isn't it Valentine?' he had seen me before we killed him, but no one, not even me, knew what he was talking about. Nor did we figure out what she looked like before everything was burned to the ground." He looked at her to see her reaction. She was thinking deeply.

"Why does she call us her parents though?" She took a sip of her tea.

"I am not sure."

"How do you know that she's the same Harah?" Tifa asked him. "Maybe she's a different person."

"I don't…" Vincent took a sip of his tea as well. "We'll talk to her in the morning, for now, it's late. We must rest for tomorrow." He told her before getting up. "We _are_ having a reunion tomorrow that we must prepare for." She got up as well.

"Good night, Vincent." She said before he took the empty mug from her hand.

"Good night, Tifa." He watched her climb the stairs, check on Harah, and go to her own room. He cleaned the mugs and put them on their shelf before going up to his own room as well.

The next morning, Harah awoke to find herself in the comfort of a bed. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. There were two other beds in the room. One was still occupied. A boy was sleeping on the occupied bed across the room from hers. His hair was light brown and messy. The other bed was made almost perfectly, but the bed's owner was looking out the window while brushing her long brown hair. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and there was a ribbon on the windowsill that she took when she had finished brushing her hair. She put it up with the ribbon and braided it. She felt eyes on her and she turned to look at Harah.

"Good morning!" She smiled. "I'm Marlene, what's your name?"

"Um…Harah…" she looked confused at Marlene's big smile for this early in the morning. Wait…morning?! "What time is it?"

"9:30…" she walked over to the boy and woke him. "Wake up Denzel, Tifa's almost done with breakfast!"

"Fifteen more minutes…" he muttered before she turned on the bedroom light. Both Harah and Denzel had to blink a few times before they were used to the light. "Argh! Don't do that! I'm up, I'm up!" He sat up and Harah giggled. "Who're you?" he asked. His hair was extremely messy on one side of his head.

"That's Harah, Denzel." She told him. "Get dressed! Daddy will be here in a half hour." She walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"'Daddy'?" Harah looked at him.

"Barret Wallace…he's coming to take us to do something until the reunion." Denzel told her. He got out of bed and grabbed something to wear from his dresser and left the room as well.

Harah got up and followed Marlene down to the kitchen. Tifa was putting eggs and bacon on five plates for them to eat.

"Morning Mom!" she hugged Tifa good morning and went to sit next to Marlene.

"Good Morning Harah." Tifa smiled at the younger girl. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," she looked around the kitchen for Vincent, but didn't see him. "Where's Dad?"

"Still asleep, will you go wake him?" she nodded. "It's the room at the end of the hallway upstairs."

She raced up the stairs and went to the end of the hallway and opened the door slightly. The room was dark, so she couldn't see anything. She crept into the room and looked for the bed. Vincent was sitting on the bed lost in thought.

"Daddy?" he looked up at her but his eyes weren't red. They were gold slits.

((A/N: I did this really quickly! It's long…I hope you liked it!!

Chaos: niice! I get to make an appearance!

Tifa: shut it Chaos, you're scaring her!

Harah: …..Daddy?

Vincent: Chaos isn't your father, Harah…he's just a meddlesome demon…

Chaos: hey! I heard that!

Tifa: so? It's true isn't it?

Chaos: growls

The expression on both faces aren't really priceless, just the fact that they're sort of her real parents…

Much love to reviewers!!

TifaValentine99))


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: ooh two new reviewers

((A/N: ooh two new reviewers! One's anonymous tho…Thanks for your reviews **Charles****Kaarina Helvete** and **Spiritslayer**!! x3 here's chapter 3!!

Harah: she owns nothing but me and the story…

"talking"

**Chaos**))

Chaos' amber eyes glared at Harah for intruding. She backed into the door as he stood and walked over to her. "D-daddy?" she was scared. This wasn't Vincent. "M-mom!!" she screamed in terror. Chaos' eyes darted to the stairs when he heard Tifa's hurried footsteps on them. Tifa's eyes widened when she saw Vincent's amber eyes. Chaos.

"Chaos, leave her alone." She commanded and stood in front of the young girl.

**The only thing she has of Valentine's is the symbol around her neck.** Chaos told her. His eyes darted back to Harah. **Tell me what happened after Hojo left you to die.** His voice was low and commanding to the little girl.

She thought hard about it and then her eyes widened and her body went ridged. "Harah?" Tifa looked at her confused.

Flashback

_After escaping from the lab, Harah ran as fast as they could to get away without being seen. She was successful until she ran into a Behemoth. She stopped and stared at it. It growled and ran at her in rage. Harah, realizing she was going to be killed, started running away from it for dear life. "Mommy!! Daddy!!" She screamed while tears streaked down her cheeks. She was scared and her parents weren't there to protect her. The Behemoth easily caught up to her. It roared and attacked her. It's claws ripped through her skin leaving bloodied scars. She screamed in pain and it got ready to attack again when a hawk swooped down and blinded it. She took the chance and tried to get as far away as possible. She ran and found herself in Kalm before she passed out from hunger. _

Flashback-End

"What's wrong?" She heard the kids call to her.

"Bye, Tifa!" She ignored them and put her hands on Harah's shoulders.

"Harah?" Tifa looked worried. Then, a moment later, Harah screamed. Her eyes changed to yellow and she sprouted Wings that were longer than her own body length. Her aura was strong enough to shatter the window on the other side of the room. Chaos and Tifa both covered their faces with their arms. Harah looked at them and screeched. Tifa covered her ears and Chaos did the only thing he could think of. He covered her mouth with his claw.

**Quiet, girl.** Chaos told her. Then, something wet touched his claw. **Eh?** It was a tear, so he let go of her and she slumped against the door behind her. Chaos's eyes changed back to Vincent's blood red ones.

"Oh, Harah…" Vincent knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head slightly at his comment. "It's my fault."

"Nuh uh." She shook her head again and her eyes went back to normal and her wings disappeared. Her tears still fell. "It was mine for looking for you in the first place."

"What?" Tifa looked confused and stood beside Vincent.

"When I woke up in a lab, I thought you had abandoned me." She looked down at the floor. Tifa put her hand on Harah's shoulder. Harah glanced up at her.

"We wouldn't abandon you." She assured the young girl.

"It was…Hojo has been experimenting on you since you can remember." Vincent told her.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked him.

"Huh?" Harah looked confused now. "So, you gave me to him?" Vincent shook his head.

"No, what I mean is, he actually created you and made you believe we were your parents." Tifa stared at him in disbelief.

"Where did this all come from?" she demanded. "You said you didn't know anything!"

"I didn't…Chaos did." Vincent looked at her.

"Chaos?" she looked surprised. "How would Chaos know all this?" Vincent shrugged.

"I am not sure." Harah wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist and started sobbing.

"It's okay Harah." Tifa wrapped her arms around the young girl in a comforting way. "We're here."

"Harah, please, is it that hard to remember?" Vincent softly asked. "Or, was it scary…?" Tifa sent him a glare that made a chill run down even his spine. "Sorry…"

Tifa closed her eyes. "Harah?"

The young girl looked up at her. "Mommy?"

Tifa opened her eyes again. "Will you answer our questions?"

"I-." She started but looked at Vincent. He was looking at her with a tinge of hope in his eyes. She shook her head.

"She will tell us in due time." Vincent decided and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Vincent." Tifa stopped him. "Breakfast is on the table. It's probably cold by now, so heat it up in the microwave." He nodded and continued to the kitchen. Tifa knew that he was only going with it because of his feelings towards her. Tifa had feelings for him too, but right now, the most important person to her now was Harah. "Harah? Will you come down to eat breakfast?" the little girl nodded and let go of Tifa after giving her one last squeeze. "Come on, let's go wash up." She nodded again and the to went into the bathroom.

As soon as Harah turned the water off there was a crash from downstairs and mild cursing from a very familiar voice. Cid. Tifa hurried downstairs with Harah close behind her. "The hell are ya doin' here, Sunshine?!" Vincent grunted at his nickname and stood to look at the object Cid had knocked over.

"Tifa's going to kill you for that." He told the pilot.

"Like hell she would." Cid grinned and clapped Vincent on the shoulder, the infamous toothpick in his mouth. (A/N: in DoC Cid did have a toothpick in his mouth when he was flying the Sierra at one point.)

"Watch your language, Cid Highwind!" Tifa put her hands on her hips with an amused smile. Cid looked at her and his grin turned into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Tifa." Cid scratched the back of his head. He then noticed Harah hiding behind Tifa's shoulder. "Who's this little lady? Did you pick up another orphan?" Cid asked.

"Something like that. This is Harah, Harah this is Cid Highwind. One of our friends." Tifa smiled and moved out of Cid's way so he could see the young girl fully.

"Holy sh--!" Cid noticed the symbol on Harah's choker. "Is that Vince's symbol?!"

"Cid!"

"Sorry…" Cid apologized again.

"Yes, it is my Cerberus symbol, Cid." Vincent told him as he gathered Marlene and Denzel's forgotten plates and his own to put them in the sink to be washed.

((A/N: so? You like? Dislike?

Cid: staring at Harah she's cute…

Vincent: stop scaring her, Cid.

Harah: bursts into laughter he's funny looking, Daddy!

Vincent: smirks in amusement so he does, Harah.

Cid: That's not funny!

Tifa: giggles

Review please!!

TifaValentine99))


End file.
